The First Alolan Champion
by HadesnadFriends
Summary: My First fanfiction tell me if its good and i wright more


The First Alolan Champion

Chapter 1 : The Start of a new Journey

The first thing I noticed was it's dark, very was this rumbling noise all around me, and was loud. I spread my arms out to feel around me because my vision was very bad because of the dark. I started to walk around and his foot ran into something, it was hard wood. When I touched it with my hands it was very big and heavy. All of a sudden the noise stopped and light started to come from the back and it was super bright and warm. When I looked around he saw all of his stuff and a house that had a for sale sign that said sold. I thought to himself _I'm moving to a new house and region._

Chapter 2 : The Tall Grass

When I walked out he could see my mom waving for me to come over she yelled "Xander". I started to run to her then I saw the biggest ape I have ever seen and stopped in his tracks. My mom was still yelling my name but she wasn't scared about the apes, when I got to her she said they were oranguru, and they were helping them move into the new house. I asked my mom were they where she said "Aloha" which had 4 islands and a floating laboratory, Melemele island where there at now, Akala island, Ula'ula island, and Poni island and each one had different trials and in total there were 8 trials, and one elite four. My mom said to get a move on and get to the pokemon I went to the pokemon school there was one thing that stood in my way it was the tall grass it was almost impossible to cross without being attacked. I had to try though so he ran as fast as he could, be I still got attacked by a rattata but it was different from the ones I had seen before it was black instead of purple it was only lvl 3, all of a sudden a man in a white jacket ran in and stopped the battle and got him out of the grass and told him to pick a starter pokemon my choices were Litten, Popplio, and Rowlet. I chose Litten to be his first pokemon.

Chapter 3 : Saving Pokemon

As soon as I got Litten they went to the beach to look at the ocean but then I saw a Popplio being attacked by some people dressed in black and had skulls on their shirts and they were kicking sand on the pokemon, so I stepped in to stop the madness. He challenged one of the guys to a battle and he said who ever won got the pokemon. The guy was a Team Skull grunt and he had a lvl 3 Zubat, as soon a he sent the pokemon out I used Ember, hoping it would kill it, but it brought it down to 2 health the other pokemon used bite and it took me down to 10 health I use scratch and the pokemon died the grunt gave me ₽50,000 and my Litten got to lvl 27 and evolved into Torracat and also for beating the grunt he gave me a lvl 27 Dartrix. The Popplio also grew to lvl 27 and became a Brionne.

Chapter 4 : The New Comer

I went to go tell my mom about my day when I approached the house there was a new person I haven't met before I thought he must be a neighbor and I would be happy to meet him. He said his name was Granite and that he came here through a cave he said he was a trainer just like me but he only 2 pokemon I told him once he gets one more pokemon we could have a next day he came back with a lvl 17 Pidgey and he send he was ready for a battle. I said tomorrow at 7:00 pm so that we can get are pokemon ready for our first trainer battle.

Chapter 5 : My First Pokemon Battle

The next day all of my pokemon were ready to go battle they all became lvl 30 and where very strong and were happy to battle anybody that got in their way of being the best of all pokemon. When Granite arrived I could see that he spent all night leveling up his pokemon. We started our battle he sent out Wartortle and I sent out Brionne and was a even match a water pokemon vs a water pokemon.I use disarming voice at me him and it took him down to 20 health he used a counter attack and it was a not very effective. I had 35 health left, he hit me with the Water Gun attack. It wasn't very effective once more so I switched my pokemon to Dartrix who use leaf blade to kill he sent out Eevee, Eevee use quick attack it brings Dartrix to 55 health,Dartrix used leaf blade and to try to kill Eevee and it sent him to 30, he used bite it put my health down to 30. I used leaf blade and it killed him completely. I then sent out my Pidgey and killed him with with leaf blade.

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

After the battle, we talked and figured out was difference in pokemon in different regions. Also, the Red League uprising was over and now there was some group of people called Team Skull.

Come Back For More


End file.
